


Habits

by fernandleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cousin Incest, Day 2, M/M, SakuKomo2020, SakuKomoWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandleaf/pseuds/fernandleaf
Summary: Seeking old comfort with old habits is soothing for fresh pain and dull aches.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings for implied homophobia regarding Sakusa's immediate family.  
> Day 2 - By your side. Enjoy!

His phone buzzed on his bedside table, insistent and uncaring. Komori blinked wearily. He fumbled around for the device, knocking over some small things that clattered to the floor - lip balm, pens, maybe - and he puts the phone to his ear after some troubleshooting.

"Hhhello…?"

"Motoya. I've been disowned. Are you at home?" His voice tickled against his ear. It sounded wet despite the steady tone.

Disowned..?

Disowned.

The news shook him awake. He pushed himself off of his futon, shoving himself out of the room and into his living room in a few steps. Racing to the front door, he ripped it open, and was met with a slightly disheveled Sakusa. His curls looked more wild and unruly. His eyes had tired reddened rings around them. His mask was on as usual. He had a suitcase behind him.

Many thoughts run through his head, but one stood at the tip of Komori's tongue.

"Have you eaten?"

-

Sakusa hung onto a thread that is Komori Motoya.

The night was quiet despite the late Tokyo traffic, the cacophony of it distant with Komori's modest apartment on the 15th floor. Like the apartment, Sakusa was quiet, hovering behind him as he made him a bowl of gyudon.

He almost jumps when a chin rests on his shoulder.

He wasn't wearing his mask.

"I don't mind just sleeping," he started, protest practiced on his lips, but Komori shook his head.

"You haven't eaten all day. At least take this and you can sleep. You're an athlete, you have to eat," he answered, heart jumping once more when he felt arms around his waist, and a mess of curls tickling at his neck.

His nose buried into a warm point where his shoulder meets his neck, the nuzzling sensations bringing something that Komori would have loved to indulge in. On a day when they were both free, and Sakusa a little more needy, and when Komori was in the mood to tease him before giving him what he wanted.

But not for now.

"Fine."

Sakusa wasn't one to skip out on his necessities. Being disowned can interrupt his rhythm, shake his core, make him question himself.

If anything, Komori was there to cushion him when he falls. Finances can be discussed like how they did back in Itachiyama. Their schedules will get busy once they both get into their respective v-league teams. Spare keys for flexibility. Check the locks every few months. Inventory quantity after every major match.

Well, they're almost adults, anyway. It'll work out.

Komori gathered rice into a bowl. Sakusa watched. He picked up the beef from the pan, gathering it and laying it over the bed of rice. Sauce poured over it. Pickled ginger and umeboshi on the side. The tea steeped, steam lazily floating out of the teapot. 

Sakusa pretended to sleep on his shoulder, but his arms were firm around his waist.

Komori guided him to the tight space he called his living, dining and bedroom. They set up the small table the same way they did back when they were kids - tray down, utensils checked, sit upright, facing each other. Tea pours into each other's cup. Hands clasped together.

"Itadakimasu."

Sakusa ate. Komori watched. He was diligent in eating every grain of rice, finishing it off with the umeboshi and pickled ginger, and gathering the dishes to wash them by himself.

Like when they were kids. Komori cooked when they were old enough not to burn the house down. They tried tamagoyaki. It looked more like scrambled eggs in the end.

Sakusa prefers his cooking to his own, anyway.

They washed up together. Sakusa had a hairband on that's curls-friendly. It took a few glances in the mirror to notice the deep set of dark circles under his eyes. Otherwise, it was like nothing really changed between them. Habits pull through for most of the time, and Komori found bits and pieces of Sakusa included in his habits.

Preparation. School. Volleyball. Back home. 

Komori tucked the small table away and made the extra futon beside his own. Sakusa glanced around.

"You live alone."

"Yep."

"Why not get a bigger place?" He sat at the futon, tucking his feet under the covers.

"Nah. Don't wanna burden my parents, I'll take it if I need it," Komori did the same. He watched Sakusa jut his lip out a little in thought.

"It's tidy."

"Thanks," he looked over at his cousin. Sakusa's eyes were closed, sinking into comfort, as comfortable as futons can be, but his expression was tightly sealed. 

"Good night."

"Good night."

He turned off the lights before he slipped back into his futon. Almost immediately, strings of sleep pull at his consciousness, lulling him in.

Soft sniffles ground him back, dispelling the sleep that tempted him. He turns onto his side.

"Kiyoomi?"

"It's nothing. Go to sleep."

"Okay," silence. Komori doubted that he can see him, but he shifted closer and lifted the covers in a silent offer anyway.

He felt his movement more than saw Sakusa slip under the covers beside him. Breaths mingled as he clutched onto his shirt. Komori rubbed a hand down his back, and immediately his cousin scooted over closer.

"I'm here for you, okay?"

"I know. You won't leave," the wobble in his voice, subtle.

"I won't. I'll be here as long as you need me," Komori pressed his lips onto his forehead. Warm. "Sleep. You're safe here."

"Mm."

"Mm. Good night."

Komori let out a soft breath. His eyebrows will relax before his lips do. The grip on his shirt will loosen some, but will tighten when Komori moved. It happened in a minute or so. Sakusa slept easily once he knows he's protected.

Habits from childhood that neither bothered to shake off.

He was now fast asleep, with tear tracks in his eyes. Komori reached out to wipe a thumb over his cheek. Sakusa leaned in, eyes closed and breaths evened out. 

A dull ache resonated deep in his heart.

He'll take the bigger apartment, his last thought popped in. He'll say that it's for his own comfort, make the guest room for Sakusa only. So he can continue being by his side.


End file.
